Knuckles the Muthaf*ckin Echidna
Knuckles the Muthaf*ckin Echidna is a member of "Our Heroes". He is voiced by Eddie Murphy. Personality Knuckles is the stereotypical black guy of the group. Unlike most, if not all the characters, Knuckles has been seen to care for some of the characters (e.g. Espio and Cream). He also acts brave, trying to tackle the Zombies. Knuckles is also seen as unintelligent; for example, he forgot that being bitten by a zombie is bad (Sonic Zombie Doom Ship). History Knuckles first appeared in Sonic Zombie Origins, where he was infected by Cream, after she bit him. Afterwards, he becomes a Alien monster which Shadow fights off to save the others. Knuckles is killed a second time, only to return and stop the heroes from escaping on a helicopter. Knuckles transforms again and fights Shadow once more. Shadow realizes that since shooting Knuckles doesn't work, he lets Wreck-it Ralph deal with Knuckles, Ralph is killed by Knuckles seconds after. Sonic becomes Super Sonic and deals with Knuckles, which allows the heroes to get to "da choppa!". Knuckles is killed a third time, by the bomb placed by Shadow and used by Sonic. After a (chronological) long absence, Knuckles comes back in Sonic Zombie Vengeance, as a vampire due to the nuclear explosion. Knuckles comes up with a plan to cure Sonic of his Were-hog powers: weaken him by using a "sweet ass bi#@h" to seduce him, and then he can do the rest. Knuckles later tackles Were-hog in hope to save Sonic, though both Sonic and Knuckles lose their supernatural powers by Silver, who absorbs both powers. Silver becomes a giant monster. Knuckles and Sonic fights Monster Silver after Shadow is killed, and the two manages to topple the beast, killing it. Knuckles returns in Sonic Zombie in Space. In the beginning of the episode, Knuckles fights off the Zombies so his friends can get away. Knuckles spends most of his time with the other heroes. He assists Rouge and Shadow in killing all the clones. Knuckles' most biggest role was in Sonic Zombie Doom Ship. Knuckles develops feelings for Espio, who works as a member on the S.S. Ikea. At first, Knuckles is nervous and constantly hides away in shame, though he gets the courage to talk to Espio and becomes happy. He sings about falling in love, and even ends up having sex with Espio. Unfortunately for Knuckles, Zombies invade the ship and bite Espio. Knuckles is desperate to save his love, and he goes through the ship, but soon a sea monster destroys it. Floating on a bit of the ship, Knuckles tries to keep Espio alive, but it was in vain. Espio dies, which upsets Knuckles, though Shrek tells him that everything will be okay. After grieving for a while, Knuckles escapes with the other heroes on a boat. In Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall, Knuckles is with the heroes at a camp. After being chased by a bear, the heroes find a shopping mall and go to the shop that suits them the most. Knuckles ends up in a DJ booth, and enjoys his new home with Shrek. But things turn bad when a biker gang turn up. Pikachu ends up playing around with the DJ equipment. Though Knuckles is nervous to fight Pikachu, he gains hope from the ghosts of Espio, Vector and Charmy Bee. Knuckles beats Pikachu by facing him in a "rap battle". Knuckles and the heroes fight Zombies and escape in the end. His final appearance is when he, along with the others, are in the balloon. Relationships with other characters Sonic the Hedgehog Not much is known about the two. Knuckles thinks Sonic is Crazy, man. Espio the chameleon ''' Knuckles began developing feelings for Espio after seeing his horn. The two eventually got in a relationship and even had sex. However, this love between the two was cut short when Espio was bitten by a zombie; despite everything happening around him, he tries to save his love by escaping the ship but it was in vain. Knuckles even sees Espio's ghost in Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall, where he is made determined to beat Pikachu. '''Silver the Hedgehog No one likes Silver. Shrek Knuckles is the only one to see Shrek, suggesting Shrek is some sort of imaginary friend. Shrek always calls Knuckles "Donkey" and acts as a motivational speaker to Knuckles. Abilities and Forms Knuckles Alien Monster Knuckles' second zombie form. Bigger Knuckles Monster Knuckles' third zombie form. Vampire Knuckles Knuckles became a vampire after the nuclear explosion. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that have been killed Category:Gay Characters